After Midnight
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: InaraKaylee. Kaylee heads back to Inara's shuttle to finish getting her hair styled. She's got a few other things in mind too.


This one was for the femslashminis. Where I was asked for Inara/Kaylee, hairbrushing, Kaylee knowing what she wants, and refrence to an Earth-that-was sex manual. Fun times.

**After Midnight**

**ThunderNari**

She waits until well after the others have gone to their bunks before she's sneaking her way out of the engine room. There's not any particular reason for it, the sneaking. It sends a little thrill through her though. Sneaking through the ship, careful to step light, stopping and listening because the Captain might just be around the next corner. And she doesn't want him interrupting like last time.

She gets there without mishap but it's late and she knew the only one she even chanced running into was Wash late up on the bridge. Inara's shuttle is in view and she half bounds up the stairs. They clatter under the weight of her running but it hardly matters now. She forgets stealth for speed. She's been waiting all day thinking about this.

She doesn't think that she might be waking Inara up. Thought doesn't even occur to her as she reaches the shuttle and knocks on the door. Knocks, of course, she ain't the captain after all. Even if she is sure that Inara won't turn her away. Never has before. She starts to question that when a minute later, Inara isn't answering. She slumps then, realizing that all her not so well laid out plans might have been foiled by something so simple as a sleepy friend. She's been waiting all day though and she doesn't want to give up.

"...Inara? Come on..." she calls softly through the door in a too hopeful tone and tries tapping on the metal again. It echoes. And this time there's an answer on the other side as the heavy door eases open.

Inara peers out and for a brief moment, Kaylee sees her slip, sees Inara frown in confusion at seeing Kaylee standing on her doorstep so much later than usual. It's smoothed away in an instant though and Inara's smile is welcoming as she opens the door wider.

"Kaylee. And to what do I owe this late pleasure?" And she does sound like she's glad to see Kaylee there as Kaylee smiles.

Kaylee gestures with fingers running through her hair. "I think I want it up."

Inara's smile widens and she steps back to allow Kaylee entrance..

She settles on the edge of Inara's bed, her eyes caught as always by the brilliance of this room. So glamorous and to be allowed to have even a hint of this world and even just for a short while... She glides her hand over silk covered blankets and lets a shiver run freely through her.

There's a longer shiver when Inara is settling behind her, legs on either side of Kaylee's hips and Inara's fingers are combing through her hair. Comfortable silence settles over them then and Kaylee doesn't know how Inara does it. The entire shuttle seems to radiate calm, an oasis in the havoc and noise that is often times Serenity. She doesn't know how Inara hasn't melted with it, the way Kaylee feels she's melting under Inara's hands, combing and styling her hair to perfection that Kaylee doesn't quite see she has.

Her hair his lifted up off her neck and she swears that she feels Inara's breath over her skin. A tingle of sensation that works to relax her further and she leans back, feeling Inara brace her, dropping hands to her shoulders. She turns her head just enough to be able to catch Inara's eye and gives her a sparkling smile.

"Am I pretty?"

"Sweetie, you're gorgeous. Everyone will want you now."

Kaylee lets out a noise of disbelief at that and rolls her eyes. "Not everyone."

Gentle fingers to her chin bring her head up and around, looking at Inara who's smiling at her as gently – fondly – as ever. She smiles back with a hint of confusion. "You shouldn't sell yourself short." Kaylee's smile widens but Inara misses it as she's already closed her eyes to deliver a soft kiss to chapped lips. "Everyone," she stresses when she pulls back again.

Kaylee looks down but not because she's blushing, she's just grinning, much too pleased with herself. She relaxes further back against Inara, letting out a sigh when Inara's arms come around to hug her close. Inara does know how to make everything turn back around to bright again. She knows how to embarrass her horribly as well.

Kaylee is so focused on the arms hugging her close and the warmth of Inara behind her, thinking that she could fall asleep here if she were allowed, that she doesn't notice until too late that Inara's fingers have wormed their way into a pocket. She squeaks when she does realize and tries to pull away but Inara's other arm is tight around her waist.

"Inara, wait!" She imagines that she'd sound more convincing if she weren't on the edge of laughter and grinning. She can feel Inara's silent amusement as well as her chest shakes against Kaylee's back.

She grabs for Inara's wrist but Inara is quicker, she's already got the small book out and catches a glimpse of it's title before Kaylee can wrestle it away from her. And i now /i Kaylee is blushing and Inara is looking some mixture of shocked and amused.

"You can't be serious, Kaylee."

Kaylee shrugs, letting go of Inara's wrist to play with a twist of hair that hangs loose.

"These are ludicrous." There's laughter in Inara's voice and she flips through the pages of the reproduced copy of the Earth-that-was sex manual.

Kaylee looks from the pictures in the book to Inara. "You think?"

"There is no way..." Inara is shaking her head.

Kaylee gives her an impish smirk. "Still, couldn't hurt t' try." She takes the book from Inara's now unresisting hands, flipping the pages and pointing. "Maybe this one?"

Inara looks at Kaylee, full of innocent mischief. Like she hasn't been planning this all. Inara grinns. "Minx." And pulls her down on the bed proper.


End file.
